callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mystery Box
I found and added a pictue of the box to the article.Mdd3d 09:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) That isn't a picture of it. Notice how the question mars aren't closer to the sides and one is upside down.--Poketape 16:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Actually, it IS the box. I checked on NDU, Verruckt, SNN and Der Riese, they all looked exactly like this one. I once got a Stielhandgranate from the Mystery box before in Shi No Numa User:Chily900 How are any of these "tricks" to getting good weapons out of the box confirmed? Tricks like "praying", knifing the lock, waiting until the question marks are lit up to open it - how do people call these "confirmed"? -Anonymous Editor In the trivia section it says that when the box is cycling through weapons, that a ice-cream truck tone will play.later in the article it mentions that if you dial the number on the pre-order Black Ops the tone will sound like the Box , but will more resemble a ice-cream truck but earlier it doesnt say the box resembles in my opinion the way it's written shows it is a ''ice cream truck so does anybody mind if i change one of these? Pavitio 15:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Pavitio List of Weapons specific to each map? Would it be suitable to divide the list of possible weapons into four sections, one for each map? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 16:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :That would be great. Very helpful. Go ahead and do it if you know them, I couldn't do it because I'm not all that familiar with Nazi Zombies. 16:48, November 3, 2009 :(UTC) :Complete. Thoughts? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 17:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Mystery Box song proof On the bottom of this page : http://blackops.digitalwarfare247.com/news/2-sided-black-ops-poster-pre-order you can see a video and it is a person calling the number that COAZ's connection won't connect to and its legit so we need to restore that bullet point. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] 01:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :It is speculation. Speculation does not belong on pages. The wiki is not a crystal ball. YuriKaslov 01:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) How the hell is that speculation? That video is solid proof of the number. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron''']] 01:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC How the hell does that sound like the mystery box? It sounds like a fucking ice cream truck! It is not proof. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) symbols im was just wondering but once i brought the mystery box on shi no numa and when it opened there where loads of wired symbols on the inside of the box should anyone write about this on the page? 10:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) symbols im was just wondering but once i brought the mystery box on shi no numa and when it opened there where loads of wired symbols on the inside of the box should anyone write about this on the page? 10:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) WW2 guns in the remakes of the 4 zombie maps is it impossible to get mystery box only weapons(WW2) like the MG42 and the BAR. Hunter Steven 23:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) wish MW2 had zombies the guns were great Wait What!? Since when was it called "Random Box"? After all this time calling it the Mystery Box why has it changed? And somebody change the background because I can barley see when I type!! General Geers 08:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Someone Did It Because Its Most Common Name Is The Random Box Not The Mystery Box :P Sqaushyfire 1000 21:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) But the most common name ''is ''Mystery Box.... General Geers 22:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Err no i have got an xbox and i think the only time ive heard anyone say mystery box was a 7 year old noob so :P Sqaushyfire 1000 00:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Still, he should have asked a sysop to do that. http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 00:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The most popular name is irrelevant, what matters is the offical name, which is "Mystery Box". General Geers 00:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 00:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Can you really get the MP40 and the STG-44 out of the mystery box in all of the Call of Duty: Black Ops maps, counting the original versions. I'm asking this because I made an edit and someone reverted my edit despite the fact I've used the mystery box a good amount of times yet has never recieved one of those before.Dinosaurfan1 04:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) No, weapons from the wall cannot be acquired from the box. 16:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) M60/stoner 63 on the Wii? i don't think this is true, i have BO on the wii and played a lot of zombie matches and didn't even see them go by. i can't find any proof that they exist in our version. so should we remove that note at the unavailable weapon section? 07:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) rename COAZ, you renamed both Mystery Box pages to "Treasure Chest" because that is what it is in pre-game intel. But wouldn't that be like renaming the Monkey Bomb pages to "Cymbal Monkey?" JerryWiffle 00:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Isn't the Monkey Bomb called "Monkey Bomb" when you equip it? And the Crawler Zombies page was called so because they where refered to as such in pre-game intel. CoaZTalk 00:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC)